Stultitia
by Ocelote
Summary: Kageyama Ritsu no puede ignorar la estupidez del ser humano, pero sobre todo la suya. Ritsu/Shigeo.


**M** ob **P** sycho **1** 00 es propiedad de One-sensei, esta historia no persigue fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

 **Titulo:** Stultitia

 **Pareja:** Kageyama Ritsu/Kageyama Shigeo

 **Autor/a:** Ocelote

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia guarda cierto contenido de incesto.

* * *

A veces la estupidez del ser humano es tan grande que Ritsu no puede ignorarla. Menos si ésta se halla rondando como arpía a su amado hermano. Allí ante él, a cierta distancia prudente, se encuentra Shigeo en compañía de esa irritante estupidez. Mezato Ichi es una mujer curiosa, demasiado para su gusto, y una entrometida de primera. Parece estar hablando, porque está seguro que su hermano no ha abierto la boca ni un solo segundo, sobre algo en concreto. Más precisos sobre _aquello_.

Ritsu escruta con la mirada la figura de Mezato, esa tipa no se da cuenta, y si lo hace es una completa cerda, de la incomodidad que Shigeo está pasando por su memez. Basta con ver la pose rígida, los puños apretados y la insistencia caótica en fijar la vista en aquella que le habla para ver que este interrogatorio está elevando las probabilidades de que Mob explote. Por ello cuando la mujer se para con el afán de inclinar el cuerpo hacia delante en un acto de intimidación pasiva, Ritsu decide intervenir.

La mano del menor de los Kageyama se enreda feroz en el brazo de Ichi, quien se hiela por la fuerza y la presencia hostil situada a sus espaldas.

― Es suficiente, senpai

Ritsu emplea un tono de voz que para Shigeo suena amable pero que para Mezato se asemeja más a una amenaza, seria y peligrosa, que a cualquier otra cosa.

―H-hehe, entiendo

Mezato, nerviosa, jala el brazo esperando que Ritsu la suelte pero no es hasta la tercera vez que lo hace que éste logra soltarle.

― Regresemos a casa, nii-san

Pronto en el campo de visión de Ritsu ya no existe la estupidez de Mezato ni ésta, solo Shigeo que tiene un brillo bonito en sus ojos obscuros y un ligero rubor que le arranca algo de palidez a sus pómulos.

― Nos vemos, Mezato-san

Mob toma su bolso, luciendo como un pequeño niño al que su madre ha venido a recoger. Saliendo con rapidez del territorio de esa arpía. Ichi no puede hacer nada, no porque meterse con Ritsu es asegurar su prematura destrucción. Y aún pese a los riegos y frente a ese peligro inminente se atreve a decir: ―La próxima vez no podrás huir de mí, Mob-kun

Shigeo hace una reverencia linda, totalmente adorable a diferencia de Ritsu que apenas si agacha la cabeza. Resaltando tras ello las escalofriantes diferencias. Esas que dan la sensación del que verdadero monstruo no es otro sino que el hermano menor.

― Hermanos, a veces son un problema

Mezato los ve alejarse y al sol de la tarde acentuar sus siluetas.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Ritsu puede notar que el estrés en su hermano ha bajado considerablemente. No sabe con exactitud cuánto pero sí que es lo suficiente para que no pierda el control y cause un daño irreparable en su corazón.

Los colores naranjas se mezclan con las mejillas sonrosadas de Shigeo, impidiéndole a Ritsu apreciar con claridad esa tonalidad producto de la felicidad que siente su hermano al momento.

― Ritsu

Su fijación en esa parte anatómica no le permite percatarse de que el otro ha dicho su nombre. Tampoco que ha insistido de nuevo.

― Ritsu

Está tan empecinado en ver el sonrojo natural que el cerebro ha optado por ignorar la voz suave, amable y frágil que le llama.

― ¿Rit-

Sin advertir sus movimientos, el menor de los Kageyama ha cerrado la distancia entre ambos. Las respiraciones pronto se entrelazan y Shigeo no sabe cómo reaccionar a todo esto. Ritsu por su parte continua terco en sus deseos, tanto que ha apoyado la frente sobre la de su hermano, dejando que ambos flecos se enreden de forma juguetona.

La sombra que hace al estar encima de Shigeo le da lo que tanto ha venido buscando. Allí está, el tinte rosado, brillando en esa pálida piel. Luce terso, humectado. Y Ritsu no se ha dado cuenta de que su hermano está ruborizado hasta las orejas debido a la enorme cercanía. Sin solo pensarlo Ritsu palpa con la yema de los dedos el pómulo izquierdo. Devoto y amoroso acaricia la piel coloreada. Esa zona que luciera tan blanca, casi transparente, cuando la estupidez de Mezato lo tenía acorralado, ahora se mira tan colorida y caliente.

― R-

Los labios, esos que parecen ligeramente rojos, apenas si se han movido y Ritsu pronto cae hechizado. Posando ahora los dedos sobre estos.

― ¿Qué ocurre, nii-san?

La forma en que habla es desastrosa. Hay un timbre sensual que el subconsciente de Shigeo capta pero que no logra procesar. El estrés vuelve a aumentar, Ritsu lo advierte cuando su hermano cierra los ojos y aprieta los párpados, pero con mayor nitidez al ver como Shigeo intenta inútilmente esconder los labios al fruncirlos.

Hay un instante, uno pequeño, en el que a Ritsu no le importaría ver que Mob explotase, no, si el sentimiento es deseo. Porque las ansias de besarlo son más fuertes que su falta de raciocinio y frialdad para pensarse lo que puede realmente ocurrir si dejase que eso ocurriera.

Pero pronto se recupera, alejando ese pensamiento. Rechazando sus enfermos deseos. Satisfecho de la expresión pintada en el rostro de Shigeo. Con suma delicadeza se aparta para entonces reanudar la marcha no sin antes volverse y decir: ― Hoy cenaremos ramen, nii-san

Shigeo tarda en salir de su trance, abriendo temeroso los ojos y temblando como un pollito que ha perdido a mamá gallina. Animándose de inmediato al ver la amable sonrisa con la que le mira y haciéndole ver que en verdad no puede ignorar la estupidez, ni siquiera la suya misma cada vez que los ojos de Shigeo brillan.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
